Quiet Nights
by SunnydaleGirl
Summary: Things in Sunnydale are uncharacteristically quiet.


**Summary:** Things are uncharacteristically quiet in Sunnydale and that can only mean something's brewing. Can the gang get to the bottom of it or will they find themselves smack dab in the middle?

**Disclaimer:** Joss it ruler of the Buffy-verse and I own nothing.

**Rating:** PG

**Author's Note:** AU version of the show up to around the end of season three. There's no Oz or Faith, Xander and Cordelia are still a couple, Angel never went evil and he and Buffy have called the dating-thing quits and are now just friends. Not many of the shows episode's happened in my little universe so pretty much ignore them.

Chapter One

Tapping red-painted fingernails impatiently, Buffy sat with her eyes glued to the clock (which she was sure had just started ticking backwards). Groaning, she dropped her head to the desk, drawing several pair of eyes. Her teacher's monotonous voice was droning on about some war she really didn't care about. What's the point in learning history, anyway? What's done is done and there's no changing it. Buffy had long since come to the conclusion that history was a form of slow torture invented by teachers to get back at all the whinny students. Sighing, she braved another glance at the clock. It was definitely ticking backwards. By this time, Buffy was thinking that shoving her pencil through her eye didn't seem like such a bad idea. Finally though the bell rang to dismiss school, and she was the first one out the door.

Weaving her way through the throngs of students crowding the hallways, Buffy stopped at her locker to drop off her books then aimed straight for the library. Not surprisingly, the library was empty. Do students ever come in here? Other than the gang? Shrugging, she dropped her bag onto the nearest table and, spotting Willow sitting behind one of the computers, moved to sit beside her friend. The monitor hummed quietly, the screen emitting an almost painful brightness. Buffy never did understand how Willow could sit behind that thing for hours on end without going blind. She had to smile to herself when Willow didn't even flinch her eyes away from screen as she sat down. Hacker Will to the core. Scanning the screen, Buffy caught snippets of information as Willow scrolled down quickly. What a surprise, Buffy thought, a demon's in town. Will I ever have a normal night out?

Shaking her head, Buffy pushed away from the table. She hated sitting down for long periods of time, especially when no one was gabbing away. The library doors swung open and Xander, loudly, announced his entrance with Cordelia in tow rubbing her temples. Sometimes Buffy felt bad for Cordy: she had to put up with the "Xan-man". But they were cute together and Buffy knew that, despite the quips and insults, Cordelia really did love him. Another mystery of the universe, Buffy laughed to herself.

"Hey, Xan," Buffy smiled. "Cordy."

"Buffster," Xander grinned. "Who's the baddie this week?"

"Don't know yet," she answered. "Wills in research mode."

"Again?" Cordelia glanced to the hacker. "Ever thought of joining Hackers Anonymous?"

"Ease off Cordy," Buffy spoke when Willow didn't respond.

"I was just asking," Cordelia defended.

A creak up in the stacks drew Buffy's attention. Peering into the shadows she saw distinct movement and felt the hair at the back of her neck prickle. Vampire, her brain screamed. Swallowing her instinctual urge to slay she turned away and took a seat beside Xander. Buffy knew who it was and what he wanted but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. If he wanted to talk to her then he'd have to come to her, she was tired of chasing him around.

Murmuring to himself and with his head bent to the book in his hands Giles pushed through the library doors. Chewing on the end of his glasses he paused for a second, mumbled something, then shook his head and continued walking. The trio sitting at the table watched in amusement as Giles maneuvered his way easily around the other tables to stand at Willow's side. Leaning over her shoulder, he pointed to the screen and Willow nodded, responding to whatever it was Giles had said. The two stood like that for sometime before they both pushed away from the computer with wide smiles on their faces. Obviously they had come to a solution. Chatting enthusiastically, Giles and Willow walked slowly over to the trio, Willow taking a seat beside Cordelia.

"So," Buffy spoke once silence fell upon the fivesome, "are you gonna let us in on this?"

"Oh," Giles exclaimed, sliding his glass back onto his face, "of course," he spun around and shuffled into his office and returned quickly. "Do any of you recognize this?"

"I know this one," Xander shot up in his chair. "It's a book," he announced proudly. "Right?" he added hesitantly. Buffy, Cordelia and Willow giggled; Giles rolled his eyes.

"Yes Xander," Giles responded, "it's a book. But that's not what I was asking."

"Oh," Xander sunk back into his chair again, a glum look on his face.

"The Oracles of Daysha," a deep voice spoke from within the shadows. Four pair of startled eyes turned; Buffy sighed and adjusted her seat. Stepping from behind the stacks Angel descended the stairs with vampiric grace. Moving to Giles' side he took the book and flipped through its pages casually as though it were your everyday book. He always was a drama queen, Buffy thought. Likes to draw attention and then pretend he didn't mean too. It really is childish.

"Deadboy," Xander chirped. "What a completely expected surprise."

"Be nice Xander," Willow scolded.

"Angel, I was actually hoping you'd assist me in translating the text," Giles took the book back and placed it on the table.

"Of course Giles," Angel responded absentmindedly. "But I need to talk to Buffy first."

"There's a shocker," Cordelia whispered sarcastically. Buffy glared at her as she followed Angel into the hallway.

The school was deserted. Who in their right mind hangs around school on a Thursday afternoon? Oh right, Buffy thought, I do. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest waiting for Angel to speak first. She knew what he wanted to say but there was no way she was going to make this easier on him. Buffy could wait until the end of the world to here this. Tapping her booted foot Buffy leaned her back against the wall and locked her gaze to Angel's. Clearing his throat, Angel straightened his back and smoothed back his hair.

"Buffy," he paused as though he'd lost his train of thought. Raising an expectant eyebrow Buffy waited. "Buffy," he tried again, "you were right."

"And," she drawled.

"And," Angel grimaced, "I'm sorry."

"There," Buffy grinned, "now was that so hard?" she laughed, watching Angel draw his fingers through his hair again. He always plays with his hair when he's agitated, Buffy smiled her victory. He hates being wrong, Buffy thought, and she loved _proving_ him wrong.

"So, what was that about?" Xander blurted the moment the two walked back into the library.

"Angel apologized," Buffy answered.

"About damn time," Cordelia added. "What?" she looked surprised as four pair of eyes focused on her. "There's been so much tension here the past week you could have cut it with a knife. I don't see why guys have so much trouble apologizing. I mean, Angel's been all broody-man and Buffy's just been pissed and it all could have been avoided if Angel had fessed up to his mistake a week ago." Despite her unique way of explaining it, Cordelia did have a point, as usual. How is it that the self-absorbed cheerleader always manages to pop out the facts everyone else misses? Those cosmic mysteries strike again.

"Now," Giles cleared his throat, "I suggest we move on to the matter at hand."

Nods of agreement brought the gang into major research mode. Willow moved back to the computer, Giles and Angel started deciphering to Oracles of Daysha, Cordelia and Buffy hunkered down for book duty and Xander made a run for snacks. Another fun-filled Friday night, Buffy sighed. Once Xander returned with his arms full of vending machine snacks and sodas he settle down beside Cordelia and pretended to read, though it was obvious he was more concerned with sucking the filling out of a Twinkie. Falling silent, the only sounds in the library were the gentle ticking of various watches and an occasion cough or crinkling of a page.

Stretching her aching back, Buffy closed her book and stretched out her stiff limbs. Looking at her watch she saw that they had been neck deep in books for a little over five hours. Buffy was starting to get antsy; she never did fare well with sitting still for hours. She was itching to patrol. Glancing out the window she saw only the black sky and felt her skin tingle with anticipation. Looking over her friends Buffy could hardly suppress her laughter. Xander, whose head was resting atop a book, was drooling and snoring softly; Cordelia was leaning against the back of her chair, her arm draped lazily over Xander's face; Willow's arms were folded over the keyboard, her head nested perfectly in their crook; Giles had sprawled out on the couch in his office with a book lying open across his chest. Only Angel remained awake.

Sitting at a table near the shadows he had his feet propped across the tabletop while flipping through the Oracles of Daysha. Was he even reading, Buffy wondered. Or was he just trying to look helpful? At that moment Buffy really didn't care and turned away from him. Now where did she put her lucky stake? Tapping her chin Buffy tried to remember. Her locker!

"Damn you Mr. Pointy," she muttered picking up her bag. "Why are you never right where I need you?" she continued to grumble as she made her way through the hallways. "And why am I talking to myself?"

Sighing, Buffy worked the combination on her locker and pulled it open. Her English book toppled to the floor bringing a couple of folders down with it that spit out notebook paper like an ATM. Rolling her eyes she kneeled down and shuffled the papers back into various folders then shoved them and the book back into her locker, tucking Mr. Pointy into her jacket pocket. Once she made sure she had everything she needed, Buffy made her way off school campus.

Twirling her stake between her fingers, Buffy waded in and out headstone rows, wishing desperately for just one vampire. It was so quiet and she was going near out of her mind. Whistling under her breath she decided to stop and wait for the baddies to come to her. I mean, how long do they expect me to wonder around, Buffy thought. Hoisting herself onto a headstone she waited. It didn't take long for a vampire to catch her sent and Buffy soon had the fight she was itching for.

Ducking her assailant's fist, Buffy spun and kicked him to the ground. Pulling Mr. Pointy from her pocket she lunged and drove it straight through the vampire's heart. Buffy had already tucked her stake back in her pocket and was moving on by the time the vampire's ashes settled. Only that one vampire showed his face that night – which added to a weekly total of _only five vampires – and Buffy went home feeling a little unfulfilled._

"Class was canceled," Xander announced the next morning after third period. "Teach had brain pain and opted for bailage," he settled into a chair beside Willow.

"Great," Willow smiled. "That means we can finish up our research."

"Yeah, 'cause that's first on my list," Cordelia scoffed.

"Okay," Buffy barged into the library. "What the hell is going on?"

Three pair of confused eyes focused on Buffy as she starred at them expectantly. Giles, who heard Buffy's raised voice, came out from his office carrying the Oracles of Daysha.

"Really Buffy," Giles glared at her over his glasses, "could please keep your voice down?"

"Sure thing Giles," Buffy crossed her arms. "Right after you tell me what the hell is going on."

Sighing, Giles removed his glasses and said, "What _are you referring to Buffy?"_

"Gee, I don't know," she said sarcastically, "maybe the whole lack of undead activity?"


End file.
